


bye-bye baby blue (i wish you could see the wicked truth)

by VITRI0L



Series: baby blue ghostbur [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /roleplay, Adopted Children, Angst, Child Neglect, Gen, Ghostbur Centric, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, No beta we die like l’manburg, Oneshot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Traitor Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, dadza isn’t a good parent in this one, event of January 6th with more emotions, friend’s dead :(, ghostbur going off on smp!phil makes me so sad, l’manburg fucking exploded bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VITRI0L/pseuds/VITRI0L
Summary: caught up in a rush it’s killing youscreaming at the sun you blow intocurled up in a grip when we were usfingers in a fist like you might runi settle for a ghost i never knewor,ghostbur continues to suffer from the things that wilbur had caused. when l’manburg is blown up for a second time, and he loses friend and phil, the ghost turns to his little brother.//lowercase intended\\
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: baby blue ghostbur [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104224
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	bye-bye baby blue (i wish you could see the wicked truth)

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha, it’s the middle of the night and i keep reading all the angst ghostbur fics, hELp
> 
> title: the other side of paradise - glass animals

he was so sad.

so fucking sad. 

and ghostbur didn’t understand why.

_“phil...”_

the rain fell heavily from the clouds, as if the earth herself was weeping for them. the transparent figure stood amidst her misery and as much as he could relate, it hurt to do so.

_“hiya, mate,” phil replied casually, as if he was unaware of what was coming._

the droplets should have been cold. ghostbur’s body somewhere, somehow remembers the gentle tickle of the cool liquid on warm skin. wilbur had loved the rain, loved the beauty of the storm and the smell of the earthy and slightly musty petrichor. 

but now, it _burned._ the rain could have been lava and ghostbur wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference. the droplets felt like pure fire, smoldering and peeling away the layers of his pearlescent face and hands. burning small holes in his transparent yellow sweater. slowly melting the shadow of wilbur’s body that the ghost had become when he died...

_“why did you blow up l’manburg?”_

_ghostbur hated the way his voice shook._

_tears ran down the ghost pallid face, staining them blue as they fell. the brunet was numb and if his heart was beating, he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to feel it flutter against the empty cavity of his chest._

_“we needed to send a message, wil...”_

_phil sounded so casual through the communicator’s ear piece. his apparent apathy was crushing the man who was supposed to be the blond’s son._

_ghostbur wouldn’t let the older finish his thought._

beautiful l’manburg. how wonderful she’d been, how proud alivebur had been of the country that he and tommy had won their freedom. 

emotions bubbled up in his chest and suffocating the phantom. there was a hand wrapped around his pallid neck and it only squeezed hard. 

oxygen wouldn’t reach his lungs and ghostbur didn’t even need to breath. 

_“you knew friend... you knew friend was in your house...” the brunet started carefully._

and now the nation had been reduced to nothing but a mere cavity. 

_just craters,_ the ghost thought as he glanced at the empty and ragged landscape before him. 

_ghostbur wanted phil to be distraught. he wanted the older man to feel what his middle (neglected, forgotten about, disappointing) son’s echo was feeling._

_friend, the blue sheep who’d found ghostbur. when the brunet had been lost in the wilderness, a talkative sheep nuzzled his hand and insisted that the ghost follow him._

_instead, phil didn’t care._

_“he’s got infinite canon lives...”_

ghostbur was sad, empty, and numb as he caught a glance of tubbo, tommy and quackity standing by where l’mantree used to be. the group was oddly quiet, and they gazed across the destruction of the nation that they’d all loved dearly. 

the brunet man floated a little closer to the melancholy trio. 

he’s sad and he can’t understand why.

_“YOU KNEW FRIEND WAS IN YOUR HOUSE,” ghostbur screamed into the comm, throat tearing as the words escaped violently._

_“he’s got infinite canon lives, don’t worry...”_

_it was said like phil was trying to placate a fucking child or get some dumb animal to gain his trust._

_it should have made his blood boil._

_“YOU KNEW— STOP, STOP, STOP!”_

_ghostbur’s voice cracked._

_“you KNEW friend was in your house! you KNEW EVERYTHING EVERYONE OWNED WAS IN THIS TOWN!”_

“tommy,” ghostbur said, silently going the rest.

his baby brother’s eyes were so dull. tubbo’s face was blank and there were the beginnings of tears in his eyes. quackity looked so tired and drained. all three were covered in ash (that mother nature’s tears were washing off) and scars danced across their skin.

“i take it back,” the ghost told them, feeling rather breathless. 

“what do you take back, wilbur?” the blond teen asked tiredly.

“i want to be alive again.”

_silence stretched on, rain pitter-pattered against the earth and ghostbur wished it would go on forever._

_“i did...” phil admitted._

_the brunet felt sick, stomach churning uncomfortably. the phantom wanted to be mad, he wanted to curse and scream at phil, call the blond a horrible father. ghostbur wanted nothing more than to explode at the man he once called his father._

_instead of anger, there was sadness._

_somewhere, ghostbur could remember the feeling of anger. he was sure it had been etched into alivebur’s soul and that’s why he could remember it now. the dull ache, the way his viens burned with a phantom fire, the way his heart would beat furiously..._

_ghostbur was drowning and there was nothing he could do to stop it._

_“NO... no, i don’t want to listen, i don’t want to hear what you have to say,” the brunet choked out, trying desperately to collect his thoughts. “i don’t wanna hear what you have to say. i... i’ve read the history books phil, you— you slayed the dragon, you killed alivebur! you’re the saint george of the smp, everyone knows this but how... how can you look at this and still say that you’re the hero?”_

tommy’s eyes widened as tubbo and quackity tense. those blue eyes stare in awe, a sort of fire behind them.

suddenly, ghostbur thought he understood.

more and more of wilbur’s memories had come back over the weeks, but as the ghost looked into those blue depths, he remembered.

l’manburg had been wilbur’s creation, a nation built to stand for liberty and freedom. ghostbur had thought that it had been wilbur’s dearest creation, so powerful and wonderful that it had driven the ex president into insanity. 

when really, tommy was wilbur’s greatest creation.

the brunet’s _magnum opus._

_it was quiet._

_“sending a message, phil?”_

_“yeah. not to start another government and not to take genuinely good people and turn them against each other,” the soft voice replied in the ghost’s ear. “i don’t want to see it happen again.”_

_“so you make me suffer?” the brunet asked, voice faltering to barely above a whisper._

tommy, phil’s youngest son and the one who’d grown attached to wilbur from a young age. tommy, who was loud, obnoxious and whose personality was sometimes so suffocating that wilbur couldn’t stand to be in the same room as him. 

the blond looked for the attention of others and he was clingy, but those were things that wilbur couldn’t fault him for. phil had never given wilbur much attention in favour of going on adventures with his old war buddy, techno, but tommy barely even knew their supposed father. 

because when tommy cried as a young child, nightmares keeping him awake, wilbur was the one who lulled him back to sleep.

wilbur’d taught the boy how to read, to speak and to fight. 

and when tommy fell sick, it was wilbur who’d nursed him back to health.

tommy had obtained the older’s love for music.

and when the teen had demanded that wil teach him how to play the guitar, the brunet begrudgingly obliged. 

“wil” had been tommy’s first word.

wilbur had made up his mind to leave their vacant house when he was merely 22.

tommy quickly followed, having just turned 15.

the blond looked as though he wanted to say no. but, something stopped him. those eyes searched those brown, transparent orbs and something clicked.

tommy smiled. 

“ok.”

ghostbur hasn’t hurt anyone and he hasn’t done anything. he wasn’t wilbur, not really, but the was a concept that a lot of people didn’t get. he’d tried to sow the seeds of peace and yet he still pays the price of war. 

_“i know i’m an amnesiac and i know i’m the comic relief in your stories but... i still feel these things! and i do my best to make sure that nobody else feels like that.”_

_“i’m sorry. maybe one day you’ll understand.”_

_ghostbur felt like a child under the soft yet condescending tone of the man he hated to call his dad._

_with burning and shaky hands, the phantom quickly ends the call._

“i think dream can do it,” the brunet said, careful not to sound insensitive. 

the atmosphere soured at the mention of the tyrants name, (tommy had called the smp leader a monster), but no one told the meek ghost no.

ghostbur smiled wearily.

tommy beckoned the shadow of his older brother closer, under the protection the looming obsidian grid. 

a bony hand outstretched, reaching gently.

and a transparent one reached back.

_“we lost ghostbur.”_

_“i didn’t even know we were fighting...”_

_“we were.”_

they were fighting. 

to win.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m gonna have to edit all this tomorrow morning lol
> 
> i hope you’re well <3
> 
> have a good night.


End file.
